Thoughts
by LovingPanda
Summary: Someone stole Angel's journal and gave out all the poetry she wrote about people
1. Thoughts

3rd Person POV:

The looker room was deserted when the door opened to let a figure slink over to the green **and** black duffle bag sitting on the bench. From the shadows the figure was able to peek into the bag an see that there was a unassuming note book, when they grabbed it and saw that it was poetry they gave a wicked smirk before slinking back out the door heading down the hall to find the ones in the poems.

Undertaker & Kane:  
Undertaker was in the showers when he heard the door squeak open thinking nothing of it because he shares the room with Kane but when he didn't hear the bumping and cursing that usually comes with Kanes's entrance into a room. He slowly peaked around the corner while the shower was still running but saw no one but a piece of paper on his duffle seeing nothing he went back to finish his shower. When he was done Kane was actually in the room looking at the paper with both if their names on it. While he was getting dressed Kane was picking the paper "What's with this note?" Taker shrugged "Not sure. I heard the door open and thought it was you at first but when I didn't hear anything I looked an saw no one so thought nothing of it. Are you going to open the stupid thing?" Kane shrugged before opening to read and almost dropped it when he was done but Taker was able to catch it and read it himself

"The whispers behind closed doors and to one another in the streets,

They all heard the rumors and stories about the deadman and the devil's favorite demon,

None believe until they hear the screams and howls in the night,

they see the handy work in the morning and pray to any god who would listen,

but instead the deadman himself hears and lets the fun begin for all."

-A

Both men looked at one another nor sure what to think but very sure who wrote it. They went hunting for an certain women.

Randy:

As he was getting closer to his door he noticed someone slip out before he could get his hands on them they were gone. He slowly opened the door no sure what was on the other side but all there was a paper with his name on his duffle, he slowly walked over still not sure what it contained. When he opened it all there was these words  
"Coiled ready to strike,

Eyes as gray as the noon sky,

The slit so black and beauty,

I would swear it stairs right through our souls,

It makes no sounds as it wonders,

Very few are able to survive.

This legendary killer is ready to strike at any moment,

So beware,

Never look a viper in the eye."

-A

He had a felling who wrote this but not sure why it was here. He decided that he was going to go sister hunting.

Punk:

He was just sitting around doing nothing but reading the latest batman comic when from the corner of his eye he saw a slip of paper get slipped beneath his door. He got up and looked outside to see no one hanging around the hall, he shut the door he picked the pepper up to see the words

"StraigEdge to some it's just a word,

But to me it's my life,

Some look in my direction and laugh with their friends,

Thinking I can't see or hear but their wrong, I ignore their laughter and their jabs for the simple fact that I'm able to choose what goes in my body,

I get to choose I share my body with and I have watched the things 'people' think is cool to do but its just destroying their body from the inside out.

I will enjoy the life while I have it and enjoy it the way I deal with it now."

-A

Punk was touched and wanted to find the writer but not sure where she could possibly be.

Writer:

While the men were looking for the writer the writer herself was tearing the whole locker room apart trying to find her journal almost in tears in frustration whit unable to find it in the room.

Hardys:

Jeff and Matt where on their way back to the hotel room from their lunch when someone bumped into Matt while slipping something into his pocket without an notice before scampering off. Matt was cursing up a storm while Jeff helped him back to his feet, Matt was wiping the dirt from his pants when he felt something in his pocket "What the hell?" He took the object from his pocket to see his and Jeff's name on the paper "Hey Jeff come here." Jeff made his way over to his brother seeing what he needed when Matt motion to the paper when they opened it

"They're the opposite,

One fly highs in the air while the other works from the ground,

They brought joy and new seances of freedom to the people,

They loved jumping from the stair ways of heaven,

They brought a whole new meaning of extrema,

Bright as the sun but spontaneous as a rain storm,

Dark as the moon but sturdy as the earth,

They fought the great fight and meet their match,

They were even but only two survived while the people in the stands chant "Hardyz…Hardyz…Hardyz"

Even if they separated because of jealousy they will always be able to hear the chant Hardys."

-A

They were shocked by the words but they were touched that someone took the time to put into words on how they feel about them. Jeff know who wrote it and decided to grab Matt before going on a hunt for their little writer.

Writer:

When she couldn't find the book in her locker room she started looking through the halls ignore the looks from the other people in the halls and every time she went into a room or around a corner the men who were looking for her would just miss her.

Cena:

John found a note slipped into his hat thinking nothing of it he opened it

"They call me the thug, the leader, and the baby face of the company,

There are people within the company that may hate my power but respect me for all that I have done for the company,

I have showed them all what I can do and how I won't be pushed around and how I will fight to the bitter end."

-A

John knew who the writer was and as he was leaving to find the writer Randy came around the corner telling him that he was looking for her too so they joined forces.

Writer:

When she was looking for the book she came around the corner almost running into a group of people that were hanging around the bulletin bored as she was pushing her way to the front her phone went off.

Zack:

Zack was talking to Sheamus when a stage hand came over handing him a paper thinking it was about his match he opened it while Sheamus looked over his shoulder

"I'm the joke, the one they call the loser, the one everyone laughs at,

Even hearing their whispers almost brining me down but the ones who support me pulling me up and helping me to the top.

Showing them all that I'm not a loser that I'm simple

ZACK!"

-A

Zack grabbed his phone dialing a number from memory "Hey their Ang. Where are you?" "I'm in the way back pushing my way through…" he heard the phone drop the ground and it made him take off. As he was going around the corner he found a huge group of people surrounding Angel and a bulletin bored with a piece of paper on it as he got closer he could see Randy, John, both Hardys and Taker and Kane standing around her reading the paper and as he got closer he could read the paper

"In the dark I can just be done,

I don't have to be happy, laugh, or make jokes,

When I'm in the silence I can let go I can scream and cry,

I don't have to be strong, I just lie their enjoying the nothingness before I have to pull myself out of this silence. All I can feel is the cold no sun or warmth.

Why can't I be here forever?"

-Angel

Angel reached up and tore the paper down pushing her way through going back to her locker room with all of the men following her to find out there answers to the their questions. When they were behind her door she tore the paper apart taking deep breaths before turning to the others "So what can I do for you guys?" None said anything just held out the papers they all received she throw her hands up in the hair swearing underneath her breath looking back down "So what do you think?" Kane and Taker weren't sure what to think but they said they were touched that she wrote a poem about them same with Randy. Punk and Jeff went over to her giving her hugs complementing her on her work and thanking her for the poems. John smiled giving her a thumbs up but Zack surprised them all he gave her a kiss on the cheek "I love the poem." Angel wasn't able to even say anything she was blushing and looking at anything but the men gathered within her room.

(Note: I decided to write some short stories and if you have any thought let me know)


	2. Past Emotions

The songs not mine it belongs to the band Hedley

* * *

Angels POV:  
I was at home doing random chores around the house listening to my music when 'She's So Sorry' came on with out even thinking about it I started singing

'We started out okay,  
But you threw it all away,  
My god what's going on in your head!  
For all we could've found just to let it hit the ground,  
But I'm good and done, we're over and dead'

With each word all I could think about was him 'Why did it end this way? How could I have been so dumb as fallen for his lies after I was told about the first time I was lied to.'

'And yes I'm leaving you it's obvious  
(Hey, hey, hey, hey)  
So wipe that stupid look right off of your face'

'It was so obvious that he was cheating on me with that girl. How couldn't I see what was going on right in front of me!'

'Get out of my way,  
What did she say, she's so so sorry  
Just get out of my way,  
What did she say, she's so so sorry  
She said I wanna start over today, take me back again  
Get out of my way,  
What did she say, she's so so sorry

She was,

You try to shift the blame.  
My god are you insane,  
And I'm sorry babe is all you can say  
You've made a mess before  
I kept coming back for more  
'Cause I never thought you'd end it this way'

I kept putting more and more feeling into the song till the point I stopped washing the dishes to use the sink to hold myself up with all my built-up resentment.

'And yes I'm leaving you it's obvious  
(Hey, hey, hey, hey)  
So wipe that stupid look right off of your face

Get out of my way,  
What did she say, she's so so sorry  
Just get out of my way,  
What did she say, she's so so sorry  
She said I wanna start over today, take me back again  
Get out of my way,  
What did she say, she's so so sorry'

I almost started to laugh at this point because I wasn't the one to leave him I thought we were going on a break to find out that he was just using it as an excuse to be out in public with his new girl.

'And that's all that I can say, if you've never been let down, then this story's far from over  
Everything comes back around, so be careful what you say, what goes up's gotta come down  
Don't be taken back it's all because of you

Get out of my way,  
What did she say, she's so so sorry  
Just get out of my way,  
What did she say, she's so so sorry  
She said I wanna start over today, take me back again  
Get out of my way,  
What did she say, she's so so sorry

Never again,  
Never again,

What'd she say out of my way, what did I tell her, what'd I tell her  
What'd she say out of my way, what did I tell her, what'd I tell her.'

*The door of the flat opens to let a couple in but Angel was so involved in the music she didn't hear the door open and realize she had guess*

I didn't realize until I felt something drop on my hand to realize that I was crying I was about to be disgusted with myself until I realize I'm crying from all the built-up emotions that I had deled with years ago to just realize that they weren't and they needed an outlet to be released. When I felt arms wrap around me it made me jump I turned to see that Zack *Who was holding me* and Punk were standing their I wiped my eyes quickly hoping they didn't see the tears. I smiled at them "So how long have you guys been standing there?" Zack was bashful looking away while Punk didn't look to happy "Long enough to see you crying. How do I have to kill?" I stared at him for a minute before laughing when I was able to calm down "No one I was just doing my dishes when the song came on and it reminded me of someone from my pass." Zack spoke up next "So how is he?" I looked currishly at him to see the same look in his eyes that Punk had "Don't worry about him he's not worth going to jail for and I'm over and done with him." Punk put his own two sense in "Then why were you crying." "I thought I dealt with all my emotions that involved him but I ended up pushing it all down till now but I feel better don't worry about it guys." I gave them both a smile then motioning them to the table for something to eat.


	3. Song of the sea

The song Song of the sea belongs to Nolwenn Leroy all that belongs to me is Angel and Alexandrea

* * *

'Have you had those moments of when you are trying to put a child to sleep but they just wouldn't close their eyes? Yeah I'm dealing with that!' I looked down to see that a little brown head was tipped back so I could see a pair of sea foam eyes looking up at me in a tired but defiant look, I gave her a smile asking "Aren't you tired Alexandrea?" She shook her little head while yawning before putting her thumb in her mouth I chuckled before suggesting "How about I sing you a song and see what happens?" She nodded still sucking her thumb I took a deep breath before starting

' _Hush now, my Storeen_ _  
_ _Close your eyes and sleep_ _  
_ _Waltzing the waves_ _  
_ _Diving the deep_ _  
_ _Stars are shining bright_ _  
_ _The wind is on the rise_ _  
_ _Whispering words of long lost lullabies'_

I got up from the couch and walked over to the rocking chair hoping this will help me put her to sleep.

' _Oh, won't you come with me?_ _  
_ _Where the moon is made of gold_ _  
_ _And in the morning sun_ _  
_ _We'll be sailing_ _  
_ _Oh, won't you come with me?_ _  
_ _Where the ocean meets the sky_ _  
_ _And as the clouds roll by_ _  
_ _We'll sing the song of the sea'_

With each word and the rock of the chair she slowly shut her eyes before jerking them back open to look up at me in suspension it made me laugh a little before continuing with the song.

' _I had a dream last night_ _  
_ _And heard the sweetest sound_ _  
_ _I saw a great white light and dancers in the round_ _  
_ _Castles in the sand_ _  
_ _Cradles in the trees_ _  
_ _Don't cry, I'll see you by and by'_

As the song continued Alexandrea slowly closed her eyes without jerking them back open and the sucking on her thumb started to slow.

*The door to the apartment opened to let two figures in and when they noticed Angel was sing a little girl to sleep one of the figures tock out their phone recording the rest of the process*

' _Oh, won't you come with me?_ _  
_ _Where the moon is made of gold_ _  
_ _And in the morning sun_ _  
_ _We'll be sailing_ _  
_ _Oh, won't you come with me?_ _  
_ _Where the ocean meets the sky_ _  
_ _And as the clouds roll by_ _  
_ _We'll sing the song of the sea_

 _Rolling, rolling_ _  
_ _Rolling, rolling'_

When I saw that her thumb stopped moving and just layd against her bottom lip I slowly stood up and made our way up the stairs still singing

*Both figures followed the women and child up the stairs still recording*

' _Oh, won't you come with me?_ _  
_ _Where the moon is made of gold_ _  
_ _And in the morning sun_ _  
_ _We'll be sailing free_ _  
_ _Oh, won't you come with me?_ _  
_ _Where the ocean meets the sky_ _  
_ _And as the clouds roll by_ _  
_ _We'll sing the song of the sea'_

Just as I got to the last note I had her laying down on her cot sound asleep. I turned around to see John and Randy standing behind me I almost yelled out but I slapped my hand over my mouth before it escaped. I could see that both of the guys were trying not to wake up the toddler so I shooed them down the stairs, I joined them after making sure the monitor was working. I just looked at them "How long have you guys been here?" Randy answered while John tried to keep his mirth at a quiet level "Long enough to record this!" He showed me the recording of me singing and putting Alexandrea asleep I tried to jump for it "Give it here!" But he kept it out of my reach above his head laughing at me along with John joining in on the fun I almost had it when over the monitor I heard the first cry. I stopped dead in my tracks slowly turning to the two men pointing my finger at them "You idiots you woke her up. It took me an hour to finally lay her down and now she's crying you two owe me!" John looked bashful and regretful waking up Alexandrea while Randy just looked smug but he did nod his head in acknowledge meant to my words.


	4. Disney

The only thing I own is Bears Den and Angel. The song belongs to Auli'i Cravalho Alanna: **Song** Angel: _Song_ Both: Song

* * *

I'm sitting on the couch flipping through channels when I hear a knock on my door "I'm coming!" but even as I got closer to the door to open it the knocking kept coming I was about to tell the person on the other side off to be pushed off my feet by a small body. I looked down into a blue grey pear of eyes on the face a plump little face before I could get a word out a little voice asked "What's wrong Aunt Angel?" I looked up to see a smirking Randy with Zack and some other people hanging behind him before looking back down "Nothing Peaches. Your dad decided it would be fun to surprise me." She turned her head giving her father the look 'really-dad' he put his hands up in surrender while I chuckled. I stood up helping Alanna turning to the guys in the door way motioning for them to come into the living room, when I sat down Zack sat next to me and Alanna plopped herself in my lap to my surprise while Randy and the two union men took up the other chairs around I turned to Randy "So how have you been?" "Good. Decided that you should meet some people." He motioned to the both men on his right the first reached out a hand introducing himself "Ted DiBiase nice to meet you Jamie." I smiled reaching around the munchkin in my lap shaking his hand before turning to the other man who smirked reaching his own hand out "Cody Rhodes nice to meet you Angel." Before I could even comprehend what was going on he lead over my hand giving it a kiss while Zack looked like he could rip him apart and Randy and Ted looked at him in exasperation Alanna looked confused she turned to look at me asking "What is wrong?" I gave her a smile smoothing back her hair saying "Nothing Peaches just not a lot of people call me Angel." She screw her face up not understanding "But I call you Angel…"I rushed to reassure her "I don't mind you calling me that." She smiled looking at the four other men almost giving them a scolding look "Don't upset Aunt Angel!" I started to laugh at the looks on the looks on the men's faces it looked like Cody, Ted, Zack were scolded while Randy looked like he was trying to laugh while his daughter stood up for me. When all calmed down I looked at Randy "So what were you guys doing here?" before he could answer me Alanna "Well daddy showed me a video of you singing…" I looked over at Randy to see him trying to get Alanna from finishing what she was saying but as soon as he noticed me looking at him he tried to look innocent while the others looked confused I gave him the stink eye before turning back to Alanna "So I wanted to come and see if you wanted to go have fun and sing." I gave her a smile planning to redirect her but she used the puppy eyes and I just gave in "Fine. I know a place just let me gather my jacket an things."

 _Bear's Den_ :

We were all sitting towards the back of the Bear's Den and after ordering food I went and put my name on the paper of singers. I was waiting for my turn talking to the guys and enjoying myself when I was called "Jamie Drake along with Alanna." The look on her little face was so cute but before I could make a comment she grabbed my hand dragging me to the stage. We looked at the screen to see what songs we can chose from and then we chose our song waiting. I started

' _I've been staring at the edge of the water_ _  
_ _'Long as I can remember, never really knowing why_ _  
_ _I wish I could be the perfect daughter_ _  
_ _But I come back to the water, no matter how hard I try_ _  
_ _Every turn I take, every trail I track_ _  
_ _Every path I make, every road leads back_ _  
_ _To the place I know, where I can not go, where I long to be'_

I looked down at Alanna grabbing her hand motioning to do the next verse she looked nerves but I gave her a smile and she gave me a big grin

' **See the line where the sky meets the sea? It calls me** **  
** **And no one knows, how far it goes** **  
** **If the wind in my sail on the sea stays behind me** **  
** **One day I'll know, if I go there's just no telling how far I'll go'**

Over the head of the awing crowd I could see Randy grinning in pride at his little girl standing on the stage singing. I almost dropped my mike when I saw Cody smirking and recording the whole thing before I continued

' _I know everybody on this island, seems so happy on this island_ _  
_ _Everything is by design_ _  
_ _I know everybody on this island has a role on this island_ _  
_ _So maybe I can roll with mine_ _  
_ _I can lead with pride, I can make us strong_ _  
_ _I'll be satisfied if I play along_ _  
_ _But the voice inside sings a different song_ _  
_ _What is wrong with me?'_

I grinned down at Alanna moving the mike "Do you want to sing the rest together?" She nodded with a big grin on her face

'See the light as it shines on the sea? It's blinding  
But no one knows, how deep it goes  
And it seems like it's calling out to me, so come find me  
And let me know, what's beyond that line, will I cross that line?

The line where the sky meets the sea? It calls me  
And no one knows, how far it goes  
If the wind in my sail on the sea stays behind me  
One day I'll know, how far I'll go'

We got a standing ovation as we walked back to our table Alanna ran over to Randy bragging about her standing on the stage and sing in front a whole group of people. I listened to her chatter sitting next to Zack who looked at me "So do I get to see the video that was mentioned before?" I dropped my head to the table blushing motioning to Randy about the video. Hoping none of the videos get posted.


End file.
